


BLUD

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction and I apologize in advance if this triggers any repressed memories or anything like that.<br/>This story was inspired by a song called 'BLUD' By SOAK. I thought of this story while listening to her I guess. Also her song 'B a noBody'  and 'Sea Creatures'.<br/>Yeah thats it I guess.<br/>Leave me feedback on what you think of it, thank you :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. And This is How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I apologize in advance if this triggers any repressed memories or anything like that.  
> This story was inspired by a song called 'BLUD' By SOAK. I thought of this story while listening to her I guess. Also her song 'B a noBody' and 'Sea Creatures'.  
> Yeah thats it I guess.  
> Leave me feedback on what you think of it, thank you :)

She was speaking but I sure as hell wasn’t hearing her. I hadn’t been back in this classroom for five minutes and I was already ready to tune her out. Boy, why did I have to have Professor Moore for english literature again this year? Good god, every time she spoke I just wanted to jam my pen into my nose until I struck something important enough. She was so annoying sometimes; the sound of her voice made me wasn’t to jump out of the window I so often stared out of. She had the type of nasally voice that only belonged to smokers that have had their throats opened up, you know?

Look at her. 

She was only in her 30’s. To be honest and fair, she was one of little attractive professors in this four-walled small college. However, I knew there must have been many reasons she was single. For example, she was always so happy and exited all the damn time. Like bloody hell,die a little. I had professor Moore every first class at 9am for two years now. I’ve grown to hate her lovingly.  
It was only my first day back (like I said before) But I could assume this was going to be a shitty year. I was a junior and all of the freshman expectations of college had evaporated in June two years ago. I graduated high school and came to Hawthorne Heights College expecting 21 jump street at best and Degrassi at the worst. It was horrible freshman year and even worse sophomore year.  
I had already had a slight headache from the outfit professor Moore decided to wear today. Dressed Like some sort of lemon, she wore a yellow polo, these white high-waisted pants that every girl within a mile’s radius seemed to be wearing this summer and bright white Toms. A yellow neon headband pulled her bleach blond hair out of her un-humanly acne free face.  
September had just started but it was still hot as hell outside. I regretted moving to america only for this reason. The weather really got to me.I started to sweat so I reached over to the window I was staring out of and opened it. I stud for a moment as I watched a sudden river of pink petals drift across in the distance and settle by the main lawn of the campus. 

Where did those come from? I never knew there were any cherry blossoms near Hawthorne. 

“Excuse Me Major Tom,” I heard her nasally voice start to say to me,” Have a seat.” 

Major Tom was my given name after I started spacing out in her first class back in freshman year. She just never let it go. Not to be a baby about it but It kinda hurt my feelings when she called me Major Tom, knowing that I had A.D.D and sometimes I just couldn’t help it. Suddenly I smiled as I had a thought. 

“Professor Moore,” I asked sitting back down like she asked,” When Is your birthday?” 

“April 1st,” She smiled brightly,” Why do you ask? “ 

“Because I might just buy you a plunger,” I answered evenly,” Because its evident that you enjoy bringing up old shit.” 

The class began to laugh but professor Moore frowned her blue eyes looked disappointed but she smiled smally,” Good One, Tom.”

Professor Moore went on with the class. I was the first one up and out before the bell rang. I packed up my binder and pencil case into my backpack. It was a red Northface. I had this Northface backpack every year since 8th grade. My mother hadn’t seen the point in buying a new expensive backpack every year. I hadn’t really cared back then but It had a slight split at the bottom that I had patched up but I had little faith in it this year. I dreaded getting a new one.It hadn't broke yet so it was okay. 

This morning my girlfriend refused to drive me to class because of my outfit.  
“I know you’re into the whole getting jacked thing but you look like a douche,” El wasn’t afraid or reluctant to let me know this, what’s so ever. I didn’t think I looked like a douche so I took her criticism lightly. I wore what I liked. If it fit and It wasn’t dirty I wore it, I didn’t care. Who was looking for me? No one. I was a Junior, who the fuck cared? Not I. 

Speaking of which, El came down the hall rather grandly. With her best friend Sarah. Sometimes I thought that El was embarrassed of me. I wouldn't blame her. She hardly liked being with me around campus because of all the 'trouble' I got into. El liked to keep herself very low profile. She wasn't the party type and she certainly wasn't the loud type. 

“Oh, Elly bear!,” I called behind her as she spotted me and didn’t say anything to me. She looked like she was talking about something important to Sarah. She looked at me with pure annoyance,” What,Lou?”

“Hey.” I smiled as I put my arm around her fully aware that I pushed Sarah out of the way ,” How’s your day so far, love?"

Sarah scowled at me for interrupting her and El's conversation,”Tomlinson.” 

Sarah could be intimidating sometimes but I realized that she didn’t scare me as much as she had a few months ago,” What’s with the bad mood, Sarah? How was camp?” 

Sarah and El had gone to a cheer training camp over the summer and they had come back a week ago. I hadn’t seen much of them over the summer besides El's weekly visits. 

“It was fine,” She said then hesitated as she looked at me,”You got bigger.”

I was El’s height now I realized. She was 5 '8'.It was either that or she got shorter. Whatever it was, it made me smile. Who’s the squirt now? 

“Where are thous best friends of yours?,”Eleanor asked me. 

I shrugged," Niall and Beck?” 

“Who else, Sherlock?” She rolled her eyes. 

I hadn’t seen them since this morning. They didn't have classes until 11. We all lived in the same apartment. Niall, Beck and I that is. We had rented out a four bedroom apartment and we had lived in the city. We commuted one hour to the campus for classes. My next class was at one so normally I would just stay on campus causing havoc with my other best friend Zayn or just drive around but my car was M.I.A at the moment. I had gotten driven home the night before last because I was piss drunk. I had left the car at my other mate's house because I clearly couldn't drive it. I was supposed to be going to pick it up after class.

“Hey babe,"El said suddenly,"Drive me to my dorm.I forgot my-"

"Can't,"I said before she could finish. She rolled her eyes,"Why-"

"No car." I answered running my hand through my messy fringe and checking my phone for messages. 

"What the bloody hell did you do with your car?"She snapped. Leaning against a wall I looked at her surprised by her vulgarness,"I forgot it at Derek's house."

"Derek lives in mount vernon , how did you forget you car in mount Vernon." Eleanor snapped balling her tiny fist into a ball. I frowned,"I was spoiled. I couldn't drive it."

"Of course," She muttered walking away,"Come on Sarah."

Sarah gave me a dirty look. I shrugged. El seemed to get pissed easily lately.I figured it was due to the stress of cheer season.I decided that it was better to just let it be until cheer season had calmed down and tryouts were over.I had been with Eleanor for three years now and I knew that she got extra tense when cheer season came around. 

I got to Derek's frat house and got my car. Derek wasn't home so I didn't bother going in. He had a 10 o'clock class on mondays. I searched my pockets for the keys but I had just realized that I didn't have them. I called Derek and he told me that they were in his night stand. He put them there because all tpes of people came in and out of the house and he wanted to be safe. I knocked on the door and one of Derek's fraternity brothers opened the door. He was a heavy set guy named Chadwick. He only wore his underwear and an open robe.  
"Hey Chaddy," I greeted giving him a handshake,"Whats up?"

"Nothing," He yawned,"Just cleaning up." 

I nodded,"Just came to get my keys." 

Chad nodded and He let me in. He disappeared into the living room where I could see him sweeping the living room floor. I kept down the left hallway and opened the door at the end of the hall that was Derek's bedroom. I went for his table draw and opened it up. I spotted my keys and picked them up. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" I heard a deep voice question from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy with a towel wrapped around his waist.He had come out of Derek's shower from the looks of it. I didn't recognize him at all. From the sound of it he was british unlike Derek who was american. 

"And who are you?" I asked. Derek hated people in his room and especially in his shower. 

"Who are you?" The guy asked crossing his buff arms around his damp chest and knitting his brows together. I would have been intimidated if he didn't look like such a puppy dog. 

"I'm Louis," I said crossing my arms half mockingly at him. He didn't seem amused. 

"And why are you rummaging around in Derek's stuff?" He asked motioning towards the draw,"Whats that you got there in your hands?" 

"My car keys," I said feeling offended," Derek told me to come and get them. Why are you using Derek's shower, might I ask? Pledges aren't allowed-"

"I'm no pledge," He snapped looking more offended then I felt," Do I look like a pledge to you?" 

I rolled my eyes,"Whatever. Get out of here. Derek doesn't want-"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" The guy asked not really wanting to know at all. I went to exit the room but he had blocked my way. 

I let out a loud scoff," Are you really?- Are you really about to get rough with me in a towel? "

"I've fought dudes with my dick out, mate," The guy said, attempting to make it sound like a threat but we could both agree that it wasn't really," Put the keys back. And whatever else you took."

"Call him,"I said,"If you don't believe me, you dickhead-"

"I don't have to call anybody," The boy said," I'm Derek's boyfriend and I know for a fact that Derek wouldn't take kindly to you going through his stuff."

I let out a laugh. this must have been Derek's mystery man. Derek had always said he was in a relationship with a chap named Liam but I had never really personally met him. I hardly hung out with Derek unless it was to party let alone. Derek had said that Liam went to Harvard and came down sometimes. 

"You're Liam," I said still smiling and held my hand out,"Nice to finally meet you, mate. Derek's gloated about you lots." 

Liam broke a small smile,"Really?" 

"Yeah, he's bananas. Won't shut up about you when you get him started. I'm Louis. Again. I'm Derek's close Mate. We used to live together until he moved out into the frat house. It was cheeper I guess." I told him hesitated but continued, " He's really proud of being, you know, a proud gay leader of a frat house you know? People used to give him a lot of shit for it but I don't know..I'm proud of him."

Liam had broke into a full smile,"I'm glad to hear that.He's part of the LGBTQ here as well, I understand. Are you?"

I swallowed,"Uh, no."

Liam patted me on the shoulder ,"Sorry for giving you a hard time mate. I just don't know anyone here. I don't know his friends.I don't want anyone coming in and-"

"I understand," I told him," You're British. Where from, mate? I'm from Doncaster." 

"Wolverhampton," He answered with a smile," You a rover's fan eh?"

"Yeah," I nodded,"Till death." 

"What brings you to the states?" Liam asked leaning against the door frame still cross armed but not as angry as before. I would have felt awkward if I was chatting with anybody else in their towel but this was nice. The only brits I knew here were Zayn and El. Zayn was from Bradford and Eleanor from Londan (allegedly). then there was Niall who was from ireland. 

"Uh, I wanted to move here for uni. I'm here on a half scholarship," I told him. 

Liam nodded," Well, I better let you get going. Nice meeting you mate."

"You too. See you latter," I said before leaving the house and getting into my car. By the time I got back to my apartment it was 11. I thought it would be a good idea to take a nap before class even though I wasn't sleepy. I had woken up at 4pm and missed my two afternoon classes like an idiot. I had no idea I was that tiered. 

I decided that I should just get ready for work. I worked at a adult store. I worked from 5pm to 10pm. It was a tiresome job but the pay was good. As a freshman I was all for working in a sex shop but after three years of working the same shift I realized how many creeps there are in the city. I never met any hot babes like I expected because a week into the job I realized that the kind of person who walked into a sex shop to purchase a 12 inch dildo wasn't the kind of person I was interested in. 

Sitting at the counter I scrolled my tumblr dashboard. The store never really got as much customers during the day. I went out for "lunch" at 7pm and I ate my sandwich in the park because I never could stomach the thought of eating anything in my work environment. So, I finished up and got back to work. It was nine pm and a few people were coming in and out. a man who was a constant customer had come in to buy edible underwear and edible lube. I wasn't judging him but he was in his 50's. I was naturally curious. But it was store policy to not make comment or poke fun at any customer. Judgment free zone. I had got done bagging his items when the bell above the door rang signaling that there was another customer. It was always interesting to see what the wind blew in. 

Normally theres always attractive people coming in and out at any time of the day. But this guy was one for the record. He had a head of curly hair and he looked a bit young to be in here but god damn he was- I cut my thought short and cleared my throat," Can I help you with something, mate?" 

the boy must have known I was taking to him because he turned around and approached the counter awkwardly. He didn't say anything. He just kinda stood there. 

"Are you lost?" I asked again," Do you need some help?" 

He stirred back into conciseness," Yeah, I uh...this is really embarrassing now that I've actually walked in here but I'm looking for ..I don't really know. But I need something." 

I was hesitant but I went on anyway,"Might I ask how old you are lad? You look a bit young to be looking for something, yeah? This is an 18+ shop. Its store policy we can't sell anything to minors. We don't want a lawsuit or anything-"

"I-I'm 19" He stuttered pulling out his wallet from the pocket of his tight dark jeans. As he looked for his I.D I took in his features. He wore a black t-shirt and black clesea boots that looked beat out of their lives. He had a tattoo on his chest but I could only make out two wings from the cut of his shirt. He had a litter of them on his arms but mainly just on one. God, he had the darkest green eyes I had ever seen. I bit down on my lip as he found it and showed it to me. 

I smiled halfway,"So what can I help you with?" 

He shrugged,"I, uh..My boyfriend and I.." 

He's gay? And British? He sounded a bit posh though. 

"You from London?" I asked walking out from behind the counter to help aid him around the store. 

"Yeah,"He nodded,"Cheshire. You?"

"Donny," I answered as I looked down the first aisle with all the vibrators,"What are you looking for again?"

"I don't really know," He said as I notice a shade of blush on his cheeks,"Listen to be completely honest I'm getting bored with my boyfriend. I was hoping I could get some help here, I don't know."

I smiled as I walked down the aisle," Whats the problem?"

He looked down at his boots and laughed a little,"This is embarrassing but I find it hard to ..you know.He'll finish but I don't really.."

I nodded,"So, you're looking for something new ? Vibrators?"

"I don't think Nicks into vibrators,"Harry said lowly,"I do't think thats it." 

I took in what he was telling me. I turned around and analyzed him. He was lean and even in thous dark clothes I could tell that he had an amazing body. It sounded like a shame to me. 

"Well, have you tried it?," I questioned picking up some top choice vibrators handing them to him for inspection. He looked at them reading the labels like he was buying new milk and trying to make sure he wasn't allergic. 

"I'm fine with them but I don't think Nick-"

"You like them right?" I asked him turning to look at him not anticipating that he was walking so close behind me. The only thing separating us was the vibrator box in his hands. What nice hands he had. He was holding both boxes in one large hand. 

He nodded,"Yeah but Nick-"

"You said you were having the problem, right? He got his but you didn't? Thats why you're in here,yeah? So if you like them, you try them out with him,"I said as curiously as possible. He nodded bitting his lip looking down at the toys. 

"Can you answer something for me?," I asked him," if you don't want to answer its fine but explain to me what a normal night of sex is with your boyfriend, mate?" 

He laughed a bit and his cheeks went even redder,"Well...its not really..we just do it, I guess. Then he , uh..he goes to sleep-we go to sleep." 

This sounded tragic as hell. He was so young and - his sex life sounded like that of a 50 year old married couple and not in the cute way. It was down right tragic. How the hell does a body like his go un-loved? Who was this Nick character?

Leaning against a shelve I looked at him honestly,"From one lad to another..it sounds like you need another partner. You're 19 , yeah?"

He blushed deeply,"I, uh..-I love him. I want things to work out but I feel so..-"

"Unsatisfied," I completed knowing exactly the feeling. To be completely honest for the past year and a half I had to used every bit of will in my soul to not cheat on El. As a freshman I accepted the fact that she wasn't that type of girl. Part of me wondered when she said she was saving it for the right guy. And every time I wondered what that went for me. Was I not the right guy for the past three bloody years? Or was I right but not right enough to be the the one she was waiting for? 

Looking at him I folded my hands behind my back and looked down,"Its just a shame that such a handsome lad like yourself is unhappy. I don't know...It just sounds like a shame."

"I'm happy," He sputtered out quickly,"I-it just that I get a bit board.I'm happy."

Looking up at him I could tell that he was lying and not making much of it,"Are you?" 

He swallowed hard and it was a while before he spoke again," What should I do?"

I stepped closer and took the boxes out of his hands and put them back on the shelve. I walked to the counter and he followed. Taking out a pen and paper I wrote down my number. This was bold and I had no idea what I was doing but there was a mutual air between us. I had to do this while I still had the confidence to or the moment would be gone forever. 

"Call next time you get bored," I said slipping the paper into his back pocket. His mouth was slightly gaping as he looked down at me. 

"What time do you get off?," He asked, his deep voice ringing in the slight silence of the store. There was music playing lowly but he was so close. 

"10,"I answered not believing what was happening. Never have I ever hooked up with a customer. Ever. 

"Okay,"He said somehow fitting his hand into his pocket on top of mine and closing the space between us and pressing his lips against mine. It was meant to be a sweet kiss but I held he curve of his jaw and deepened the kiss because for some reason I was craving it now and it was what I wanted. I had never felt something like that. It seemed almost too good to be real. Why did it taste like I knew him already? He had turned out of the store and he was gone. 

I sat at the counter and tried to make sense of what just happened and what was about to happen. I was only sure of three things. One being that I was pitching a tent from just kissing that stranger. Two being that I kissed that strange man. And Three being that I was about to hook up with that strange man after 10pm. I had a whole hour to just call this whole thing off. He had an hour to just forget about it and not come back. But yet, at 10:15pm as I pulled down the gate to the store and set the locks on, there he was. 

Tall, dark and his hair was slightly wet from the light drizzle that was falling. I hadn't brought and umbrella because I had no idea it was going to rain. I had no idea that I was about to have sex with a strangle man I had only just met and hour ago when I walked into work today but hell, you have to make the best of what life throws your way.

I smiled politely,"Hi, you came."

He ran his hands through his hair,"Yeah, I did...what?Do you not want to-"

"No no no,"I dismissed quickly,"I do. I was just thinking to myself if my roommates are home or not."

"We could- my place. Its not far from here. He said stepping closer. I could smell his Cologne and dear god it smelt so good. I hesitantly stepped closer wrapping my arms around him his neck hesitantly and pressing my lips to his. The kiss was impossibly better than the one earlier. This time it was slower and I could hardly believe that he was 19. Where did he learn to kiss like this? 

When he pulled back we both exhaled deeply. I was a bit lightheaded and I wasn't sure how long we stud there kissing on another. I felt like someone had switched a light switch on inside of me. I had thought that this part of my was dead. I felt as if I were a spayed dog for the last two years. I had no idea I could feel this way. I mean.. knew before I met el that I was Bi-sexual but I never really thought about it that much. It was just always just sorta there hanging around. I never really discussed it and It wasn't something I labeled myself as. I was heterosexual and thats what everyone thought I guessed. I had a girl friend. 

"Do you like donuts?," He asked suddenly along my lips. I bit his lip a little taking in the felling of them on my tongue. I hadn't heard what he said.

"What?" I asked lowly pulling back and taking some breath. 

"Do you like Donuts?" He asked holding up a bag,"I, uh- I work in a bakery. I made them. I thought you'd like them.You're breath tasted like chocolate earlier and I figured you liked chocolate."

What?

I didn't know if I should have been embarrassed or endeared. I laughed nervously,"Thank you? I'm sorry, I had a candy bar-"

"Its okay,"He laughed lowly pulling me into a kiss again,"I like it." 

I looked up at him in the dim light of the sidewalk. Wow where did this amazing guy come from? I really really liked him right then. He handed me the bag and I opened it biting into one of the donuts. It tasted really good. I wasn't a big fan of chocolate though. I had only eaten the candy bar because I was hungry and it was there. 

I had felt the need to take his hand as I started down the block. 

"I'm parked not too far from here."I said taking out my phone and Dialing Niall's number.It rand for a moment than he picked up,"Niall are you home?" 

"Yeah. Hey mate, whats up?" Niall asked his voice slightly sleepy.

"I'm staying at El's tonight,"I lied on the spot," Don't wait up for me."

"Staying over at El's?" Niall asked skeptically,"Haha, Since when?"

I rolled my eyes,"Just don't wait up."

"Okay,mate." Niall said. I hung up the phone and stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Hey my apartment is down the block from here." He said turning the corner. We had gotten to a posh looking place with a doorman and I felt slightly odd when the doorman looked and Harry and our binded hands and then too Harry. I didn't bother to look back at him as Harry kept on. We got onto the elevator and the doors shut. He turned to me and captured my face into his hands. He kissed me needingly again. I felt like the whole world was depending on us touching.


	2. Who cares?

Louis put his arms around Harry's neck again and he was taken completely by surprise when Harry's strong frame had gripped his arse and muttered,"Up" against his lips. Louis was hesitant that Harry could carry all of his weight but he jumped and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry seemed to carry him with no effort at all. They finally got out of the elevator and Harry hadn't let him down even when they had gotten to the door. Unlocking the door with one hand he pushed it open and walked them into the darkness of the apartment. Harry knew this place well because without turning on a single light he walked them up a small set of steps and down a hall. This must have been his bedroom because he opened the door and finally he turned on the light. This place was as posh as Louis thought it would be. The dark green sheets matched the look in his eyes.   
He laid Louis down on the bed.Pulling off his coat quickly but stopping and taking a deep breath before pulling back to look at him. 

"What?" Louis asked slightly worried. Harry ran his hands through his hair and dropping his sweater to the floor. He bit his lip and exhaled deeply,"I, uh-I don't normally do this."

"Do what?" Louis asked confused. Harry motioned towards them,"This. I don't hook up with random guys.I don't want you to think I'm some guy that just does this-not that theres something wrong with it its just that its not -I just-"

"I know,"Louis said as he laughed a bit,"I haven't done this in ages. I mean, I haven't hooked up with a guy since high school."

Harry nodded,"Same here." 

Louis smiled a bit and kissed him, bringing him down on top of him,"But you're an exception."

A dimple burned deep into Harry's cheeks as he laughed,"Same here."

Louis kissed him like it was something that he did everyday. Harry couldn't believe that this was happening but he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to feel all of Louis under the touch of his hands.

He had gotten up and looked down at Louis' darkening blue eyes. His lips were flushed just like the surface his sharp cheeks. The boy looked like a greek god, how had Harry gotten so lucky?

"Fuck,"Harry swore under his breath,"Get undressed."

Louis looked confused. He had expected Harry to want to do that for him. 

"Take it off." Harry said again moving to the head of the bed, leaving Louis in front of him. Louis stud on his knees pressed into the bed looking at Harry hesitantly. He wanted to but he felt exposed. He laughed nervously and lowly as he held his right forearm. What if Harry didn't like what he saw? This could go wrong so quickly. 

"Its okay,"Harry said almost reading his mind.

Louis took a slight breath and pulled up his dark purple shirt and dropped it to the floor. He started undoing his belt buckle and he pulled his pants off of his body and pulled off his socks. He moved to Harry in his Topman briefs and straddled him. Harry could feel the warmth of Louis over his jeans. It was overwhelming. Louis felt exposed and opened up.He watched Harry's eyes take in his body and run his hands and lips over him like a sheet of heat. He couldn't breath enough air. 

Louis' inpatient hands pulled off Harry's clothes and dropped them to the floor carelessly. Harry wanted to open Louis' chest up crawl inside of him and take in every inch of him.He was torn between ripping him apart and treating him so carefully it hurt. 

"Fuck,"Louis groaned against the skin of Harry stomach. His hands reached into the sides of Harry's boxers and pulled them off. He caught his breath at the sight of Harry's fully grown erection. Harry's head sank back into the pillows as he took in the exhaling feeling of Louis. Louis felt he was melting as he listened to the sound of Harry moaning his name lowly and pleadingly. He couldn't take it.

"I want you inside of me,"He groaned desperately as they met eyes and agreed. Harry reached into the table draw and he pulled out a condom and a thin packet of lube. Louis could tell by the condom and the type of lube that Harry wasn't used to nice things like condoms that weren't cheap and lube that came out of an actual bottle meant for consistent use. It made Louis sad that Harry wasn't being done the way he deserved to be. Louis was going to do him the way he needed to be. 

Louis lowered himself onto Harry and it started out slow and relieving but Louis got desperate and went deeper and moved into a rocking rhythm. Harry's nails dug into Louis' sides as he swore to himself. He wanted more.   
"Faster babe," Harry begged as Louis quickened his pace and sent them into a desperate trace. Louis steadied himself on the hardness of Harry's stomach but his arms went weak and Harry held him close to his chest , raking his nails down Louis back. 

Harry knew that he was going to cum and Louis had let out an exasperating moan as he came.Harry had dug his nails into louis as he came. Louis had gone weak and fell against Harry's chest. Harry had pulled out and tried to catch his breath as he spoke,"Fuck, Louis. Dear god."

Louis lifted his head and kissed the underneath of his chin and rested hi lips in the bend of Harry's neck. Harry large hands rubbed he space in-between them where Louis had came on his stomach. He had taken it into his mouth and swallowed it. He had thought he was done but he wasn't. He had turned Louis over and straddled him, Kissing him down again and cleaning the cum off of his stomach with his tongue. Louis let out moan and another spur left his system. Louis sat up and kissed Harry deeply. 

Harry picked Louis up off of the bed and put him down when they entered the bathroom. He had taken his time showering Louis and Louis took comfort in the haze of Harry's hands massaging his body and cleaning him. He was surrounded by the smell of Harry's soap and Harry all together. He felt drugged. Was he drugged? What was in thous doughnuts? Pure and unfiltered Lust?

"Whats your name?" Harry asked into Louis' ear as he then took it into his mouth. Louis let out a giggle at the feeling,"Louis."

"Louis what?" Harry questioned wrapping a towel around him and drying his hair.

"Louis Tomlinson,"Louis smiled as he took the towel and wrapped it around his waist,"Louis Troy Tomlinson"

Harry looked down at Louis and smiled,"Louis Troy Tomlinson."

They had spent the rest of the night going in and out of conversation as Harry laid in Louis' arms. He couldn't believe that he felt this way. He would have never anticipated that he would feel this way when he woke up that morning.As Louis fell asleep Harry was wide awake thinking about what he was going to do when the sun came up. They had both acknowledge the fact that they were both being unfaithful to their partners slightly but they bother acknowledged that this was a mutual feeing that was more important.   
Harry felt the guilt eating at him. He had been so selfish. He had just cheated on Nick and he didn't even feel sorry for it. He had gone out trying to find an answer to their problems but he ended up doing this. 

Was this the answer? 

Harry felt pretty happy and that was the goal this whole time wasn't it? But he wanted a way to be happy without hurting anyone. Because when it came down to it Harry couldn't put himself first when it came to Nick. It was always Nick's needs before everything. Thats just the way it was. Harry knew Nick didn't feel the same but if he wasn't with Nick who was going to love him? Louis? Louis who had a girlfriend and whom he had just met a few hours ago? Harry had no idea what he was going to do but he knew what he HAD to do, now.   
He had to break up with Nick and for once put himself first. Was he? Who could know.

Harry woke to soft kisses at his jaw.He kept his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around now Louis' familiar waist and fuck this felt so right. Louis felt his stomach growl but he didn't want to bother getting up of worrying about it. He had to be at class at the moment and he should have been getting gone but he shut his eyes and let it all float away from him. 

"Are you hungry,Lou?" Harry asked as he heard Louis stomach grumble again. Louis didn't want to get up but he nodded. Harry sat up and Louis frowned. Harry walked a cross the room and pulled on a pair of underwear. He looked crossed the room again and picked up his phone from the floor. He clicked it on and there were 3 missed calls from Nick and 7 messages. He took a deep breath and tossed his phone onto the bed and dived after Louis, tackling him and causing him to explode into laugher as Harry's hands tickled him a bit. 

"Stop,"Louis laughed,"Stop stop, I hate being tickled."

Harry stopped with a smile,"I'm sorry."

Louis found himself looking into Harry's fresh green eyes and he couldn't help but notice that this was a totally different guy then the 19 year old Harry Edward Styles that walked in a sex shop looking for an answer to his deadened relationship. Louis wanted to kiss Harry because Louis felt like He had filled Harry up. He knew the look of satisfaction and he felt so good knowing that he was the reason why. 

"You like pancakes?" Harry asked as he rested his large hands on Louis' knees,"Or are you a waffle guy?"

"Either is fine,"Louis smiled but then he suddenly felt a pulse of instant guilt as he remembered that he was supposed to pick El up from cheer practice at 12,"Uh, what time is it actually?" 

 

Harry pulled his phone to him and checked the time,"10:31am why?"

Louis bit his lip,"I should go."

Harry's bright face fell slightly. He frowned,"Do you have to?"

"I missed my 9o'clock class,"Louis said as he ran his hands through his hair sitting up and looking around the room for his clothes," I have another at 1. I have to pick El up from cheer practice at 12. Oh fuck, I need to get yesterday's notes from somebody."

Harry got up off of the bed and watched the boy scatter around trying to detangle his clothes from Harry's. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and kissed his neck,"Do you really have to go?"

Louis shut his eyes as he took in the feeling of Harry's arms around his waist and his lips teasing at his neck, he groaned,"I can't."

"Why not?," Harry's deepened voice asked into his ear , biting his lobe and it made Louis giggle because he was ticklish everywhere. Louis came back to his senses and turned around and looked up at Harry,"Harry this was Amazing but I can't. I need to go."

"Come on cinderella,"Harry frowned as his kissed Louis' lips softly,"Just stay a little longer."

Louis pulled back from Harry gingerly," I have a girlfriend Harry. I just cheated on her."

Harry broke a cheeky smile and his dimple made Louis want to hide in it,"Same here.Except he's a boy." 

"Harry-"

"Look,Lou," harry said lowly as his grip around Louis waist tightened,"I want you to stay and you want to stay so ..who cares? Just stay."

Harry had a hell of a good point. He couldn't beilve that he was doing this. This was so selfish but ..who cared? 

"Okay let me just make a few calls okay?" Louis said low as he kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry smiled brightly ,"Okay,I'll get started on breakfast.Do you eat pork bacon because thats all I have."

"Thats all I eat,"Louis said with a smile as he picked up his phone. Harry left the room and Louis looked at his phone dreadfully. There was a Call from Beck and that was it. He selected El's number and called her. 

She had picked up after a long while Louis was about to forget it," What?" She asked already annoyed with him.

"I can't pick you up today,"Louis said,"I'm sorry,El-"

"Of course,"She sighed,"I wasn't beating on it. Emily will pick Sarah and I up thank you very much, Louis." 

Louis frowned,"I'm really sorry, El. I'm a bit caught up right now."

"With what? You do nothing all day if you aren't at work or in class? What could YOU possibly have to ddo right now?" Eleanor snapped,"Really. Are you too wrapped up in wanking off all day to just pick me up once when i ask you to? "

Louis rolled his eyes,"I'm not wanking off. I'm going to be busy and I can't thats all-"

"You didn't go to class today,"Eleanor said,"Where were you? I waited for you." 

"I, uh, woke up late,"Louis said dismissivly. 

There was a long silence,"Louis did you tell Niall that you were sleeping over at my place last night?"

Fuck, Louis thought. Did Niall really do this to him?

"Uh,"Louis pinched the bridge of his nose,"I , uh, was staying out late. I thought I was going to make it to your place if anything because I was in the area but I didn't."

"And where were you last night?,"Eleanor asked lowly,"Because you weren't here."

Louis racked his brain for information ,"Derek's place."

"I called Derek he said he hadn't seen you,"Eleanor said,"Louis where were you?"

Seriously? Do females have this stuff ready on hand or nah? Was Eleanor ready to bust him or nah? Why didn't she just pick up the phone like,"I know you cheated on me last night."  
Louis thought. Why all the run around? Well he was just caught lying so what the fuck was he supposed to say now?

"El, I fell asleep in a field,"Louis blurted,"I was piss drunk again..I'm sorry."

He heard El scoff,"Sure Louis." 

"I did,"Louis said begging her to believe him,"I really did."

"Okay,Louis,"Eleanor said in annoyance,"I have to go.Bye."

Before Louis could say goodbye she had hung up. Louis felt better about this now that he knew that Eleanor knew that he was a pice of shit boyfriend. He smiled a bit,"I'm a jerk."

Louis stud up and he looked around for something to put on. He found a black T-shirt that Harry had on yesterday and put it on. It smelt just like him. He loved it. It fell down to the beginning of his thighs. He walked barefoot into the hall. This place seemed much cleaner and bare in the light. It was a big apartment. It was hard to believe that Harry lived here. 

"Louis?" Louis heard Harry call from down below him. Louis followed his voice and he entered a expensive looking kitchen that he could only dream of owning. Hell,it was perfect.

Harry smiled he went to reach over to Louis to kiss him but he tripped and dropped the spatchla in his hand,"Oops." He laughed slightly.

Louis picked it up and put it on the counter. Louis sat on a high chair and Harry kissed him. Louis smiled when they pulled back,"Hi."

They ate breakfast and conversed. Louis had found out that Harry had an older sister and His mom was seeing a guy named Robin. He had moved to the states because he had always wanted to go to america and it just felt right. Thank go he did, Louis thought. 

Louis noticed three bottles of pills on top of the fridge. Fro the little glimpse he saw he knew the names on the bottles were antidepressants. He wondered it they were Harry's. Harry had caught Louis staring at them and he frowned,"Those aren't mine. They're Nick's"

"Your boyfriend?" Louis questioned already knowing but wanting it to be said. Harry frowned,"Yeah.."

Louis and Harry both looked at each other for a moment. They were both thinking the same thing. They really liked one another but they were both in relationships and what had they really gotten themselves into?

"Uh,"Harry began to say something but he had hesitated before going on," Louis, I really like you. I don't want to ..I don't want to do whatever it was I was doing before yesterday. I was feeling pretty shitty before I met you. I don't know. You seem like..I just want to..-"

"I just want to be with you right now,"Louis said lowly," I hope I'm not being too straight forward."

Harry exhaled in relief ,"No, you're not. Thats exactly what I was thinking." 

Louis rubbed his temples,"Well, thats that."

Harry laughed,"Yeah. But I...I was think this morning that I should...break up with Nick. I realized a while ago that I was afraid of being alone, you know? Nick's always been there for me. But I just..I should. Its time you know? I have to do something for me."

Louis nodded,"Yeah. That sounds about right.The only thing with me is that I'm a shithead boyfriend toEl and I should have done more for her because thats all she ever really wanted. But I just don't...-"

"Care?" Harry asked as he finished off his last pancake.

Louis nodded,"Yes but no. I don't want to be with her anymore. Its not that I don't care about her its just that she could do so much better." 

Harry nodded,"What do you mean? Whats wrong with you?"

Louis shrugged," I feel like I belong to you more than her and i just met you yesterday. I've known her for five years.What does that say about me? I'm an arsehole."

Harry bit his lip,"Don't bet yourself up that way because I feel the same way."

Louis smiled,"Just because I'm not the only one doesn't mean its not wrong." 

Harry laughed,"I guess thats right but consider this...Who cares? Because I'm thinking about it and i don't. You clearly don't care. So what?"

Louis drank his orange juice,"Yeah. Who care?"

Harry raised his glass to Louis before kissing his hand that was locked in his,"You us, who don't care."

Louis laughed,"To us, Who don't care."


	3. When it hits the fan it won't be as bad as you think

For the past two weeks Louis couldn't believe that he had spent everyday with Harry at one point or another. He literally hadn't left him alone since the day he met him. The weather was getting colder and the semester was in full swing. Harry tired to make sure that Louis had gotten to his morning classes and they tried to cut back on late mornings but Louis couldn't help it. He had gotten to class but he was always late. Harry had wanted to take him out to a breakfast/lunch meal before his next class at 1:00pm so when Louis had gotten out of class he was looking for Harry's car.Rather then Finding Harry he found a very pissed Eleanor outside of his class. Well, she wasn't pissed when she got there but she digressed. 

"Hey,love,"She smiled as she went to kiss him but Louis had dropped his phone a ducked out to pick it up. She looked ticked off but she kept her composure. She kissed him on the cheek. Louis looked over her head a bit to see if he could see Harry. 

"Uh, Hey, El,"Louis greeted,"I was looking for you. Could you stop by my place tonight?"

She smiled,"Yeah,sure. Why?"

"We need to talk,"Was all that Louis said. That was all that Louis could say then. Sarah had caught up, given Louis a look like always and smiled to El,"Hey."

"Why don't you just make out,"Louis scoffed,"Since you want her so bad."

Sarah knitted her brows together,"YOu would like to see that wouldn't you, bonehead?"

Louis laughed,"No, please keep that to yourselves."

El rolled her eyes,"Hey, Sarah."

"I've got to go."Louis said as he suddenly spotted Harry's lean figure leaning against a black volvo. He swallowed hard,"See you latter."

"Where are you off to now?"El snapped ,"You're not going to drive me into the city?"

"I'm busy" Louis sighed,"I-"

"What the bloody hell are you doing that you can't take 45 minutes to drive us into the city?" Sarah snapped,"Honestly what the fuck?"

Louis turned around and rolled his eyes,"Get over yourself,Sarah."

"No she's right," El said suddenly growing annoyed,"What are you doing at the moment?What?Tell me."

Louis swallowed hard,"I don't have time for this,"

He spotted Harry walking towards him now. Fuck. 

"See you latter, El."Louis said as he kissed her to shut her up. And she did. She frowned,"See you later."

Harry approached them. He had shades on and Louis swallowed,"Hi."

Harry kept his distance because he realized who this was. He waved,"Hi." 

Louis turned to Sarah and El and he had to pull every bit of strength in his body together in order not to laugh at how starstruck Sarah was. She looked like she had never seen a male in her life. Harry tended to have that effect on people sometimes, Louis noticed. 

"Uh,Sarah El, this is Harry,"Louis introduced because it was too good to pass up an opportunity like this. 

El smiled and held her hand out,"Hi, I'm Eleanor."

"I'm Sarah,"Sarah said lowly.

Harry shook both of their hands.

"Well,I'll see you latter,"Louis said again,"Bye."

Before anything else could be said they had gone away. The day had went by peacefully. Louis had gotten into the habit of leaving his phone at home. The days were much more peaceful without the weight a cellphone held. He didn't even need one when he was with Harry because he was the only person he wanted to connect with then and he was never bored. Louis hated to say this but he couldn't wait to get back to the apartment so he could break it off with Eleanor and end all this sneaking around. She would hate him but if she really loved him she would understand someday and they could look past it. He knew her and he knew that she couldn't hate him for this because she knew this is who he was. If anyone knew it would be her. And If Louis was being honest, He wouldn't want to break up with anyone else but her.

But nothing could have prepared Louis for what was waiting at the apartment for him. He got there to find Niall, and Beck on the sofa playing the play station. When they realized that Louis was home Niall jumped up and shoed him out into he hall,"Go get out while you can. She's a-"

"Is that him?"Louis head a voice shout and he knew El to know it was the beast inside of her that was raging inside of that apartment.

"Fuck, what happened?" Louis asked,"I asked you to keep he company until I got here."

"She found your phone and she-"

"Fuck,"Louis swore as he rushed inside as found her in his bedroom on the phone while she held his phone in her hand. Louis shook his head and groaned.

"He's right here. I'll call you back."She said to someone on the phone (not doubt it was Sarah).

"Who the fuck is Harry?" Eleanor snapped ,"And why the fuck is he sending you photographs of his fucking cock?!"

Louis had been guilty of sexting Harry for the past three days or so while he was in class. Louis had no explanation for this. He laughed a little because of how fucked he was. 

"You've met Harry," Louis said as he tried to take his phone back,"Today actually."

"What the fuck?! Louis are you cheating on me?" She barked, she sounded upset but Louis could tell that she wasn't at 100 because she wasn't crying. He felt a bit more easy with this. He sighed as he sat down on his bed before shutting his door. 

"El,I didn't want you to find out this way.thats why I wanted to talk to you tonight,"Louis said lowly,"I'm really sorry but I...This wasn't going anywhere El...I love you El but I'm not in love with you. I never have been and I never will be."

"Because you're gay,"El said lowly as she sat down on the bed. Louis almost laughed. No, he thought, because you're undesirable to me and I don't love you.

"Yeah, I guess," Louis said ,"I really didn't know how to tell you."

Eleanor rested her face in her hands and Louis felt his heart ache from the guilt. He had heard her begin to sob and he felt extremely horrible. 

"Oh,El I'm so sorry,"Louis said lowly as he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug,"El, I didn't want you to find out this way. God I'm such and arsehole."

Eleanor rested her face in Louis' shoulder for a moment before pulling back and looking up to Louis," Why would you do this?"

Louis didn't know what to say to her. He looked away from her breaking face," It just happened,El. I just...I'm sorry."

"Is it because I push you away so much?" El asked lowly,"I'm sorry.Thats just how I am. I-"

"Don't apologize,"Louis said to her,"Its not you its me. I'm the one who-"

"Lou, I didn't mean to make you feel neglected-"

"El-"

"No, I should have-"

"El!,"Louis snapped ,"I didn't cheat on you because I felt neglected. I cheated on you because I met someone who I was attracted to and you shouldn't be sorry right now."

Eleanor stud up quickly and pulled at her hair," What is it? What is it that he has that I don't,Lou?"

Louis shook his head. He wasn't about to go there with her. 

"El, stop it-"

"How long has this been going on,Louis?" El asked as she wiped her eyes,"How long have you been shagging that bloke?"

Louis looked down at his hands and he felt so sick with himself. Why had he done this? Why had he gotten himself into this situation? 

"El-"

"How fucking long ,Louis?"Eleanor snapped again but this time she was louder,"How long have you been cheating on me louis-"

"Two weeks,"Louis answered honestly,"I've known him for two weeks."

"Known him for two weeks? How many times have you fucked him Louis?" El demanded to know. Louis shook his head in disagreement. He couldn't believe this. 

"El, enough of this-"

"HOW MANY TIMES LOU?!" She shouted, her voice breaking and snapping as Louis saw the pain in her eyes. He thought to himself for a moment and realized how many times he had been with Harry since he had met him. He swallowed hard before exhaling," 9 times.."

When El heard this she almost laughed,"We're over ,Louis.Goodbye."

El had stormed out of the apartment and Louis knew he shouldn't have went after her so he slammed his door behind her and laid in his bed.

He had gotten what he wanted but at what cost? Breaking the heart of the only girl who had every really loved him all for some guy he had just met just only 2 weeks ago?

He didn't know how he was going to clean this one up.


	4. 4

"I cheated on her, mate" Louis said to Zayn as he collected trash beer bottles from around the living room, dumping them into a trash bag as Zayn sat on the sofa and played the playstation, listening to Louis.

"Oh,"Zayn said sounding almost too understanding.Louis couldn't help but laugh because he could see how Zayn would understand this situation. 

"Its not what you think,"Louis told him, putting the bag down and picking up a broom and starting to sweep the living room floor without interrupting Zayn's raised feet on the table.

"You dated her for how many years? She was a prude,"Zayn said lowly,"Not to be a dick-head butt she was.I get it. I never liked her anyway to be honest with ya."

"I wouldn't have if I had never met him,"Louis said,"I don't know It was just something I felt like I needed to do.I don't know if I would have told her or not for a while but It was a must do, Zayn."

"Was he that hot mate?,"Zayn laughed jokingly. Louis wish he could say no but he didn't object to that.

"Thats not what I mean,"Louis told him,"I mean that I felt like I had to. It was too perfect-"

"No offense,Lou but you work in a fuckshop, I bet perfect nymphomaniacs walk in on the daily,"Zayn pointed out,"Maybe the only difference this time was that this one was your type?"

Louis rolled his eyes,"He's not a Nymphomaniac,Zayn an I ain't got no type-"

"How many times have you did it since you've known this guy?" Zayn questioned putting his game on pause and turning around to look at Louis seriously,"Be honest."

Louis scoffed and shook his head,"Its not like that-"

"How many times,Louis?" Zayn pestered him again for an answer. Louis shook his head and really thought about it. Boy he sounded like El right now. 

"You sound like you're about to break up with me,Zayn-"

"Stop that, I'm being serious, Louis,"Zayn frowned.

"9 or 10 times," Louis sighed,"But hear me out-"

"10 times?!"Zayn exclaimed,"Thats ridiculous, Louis you only met him two weeks ago. You hardly know each other-"

"But Its not like that,Zayn,"Louis said,"Its not like I'm dating him or anything- he's not even my boyfriend. We just fuck I guess so it fine, right?"

Zayn rolled his eyes and un paused his game, turning away fro Louis muttering,"sure but just be careful. He walked into your store looking for an item to buy. People to enter that store are already suspect, you know. Its America. Home of the serial killer. Be careful."

Louis laughed,"Okay, Zayn. Fist of all,, he came into the store looking for an item to spice up his sex life with his boyfriend. Totally normal.Its not like he was a regular or anything."

Zayn shrugged,"So he has a boyfriend huh? never start a relationship with a cheater. They will almost 100% turn around and do the same thing to you mate-"

"Zayn he's not my boyfriend,"Louis frowned deeply,"I'm not even sure I'm interested in him like that."

"Sure mate,"Zayn muttered,"Thats why you've let him hit it 10 times already, huh?"

Louis groaned in annoyance and continued sweeping. Zayn had no idea. Louis had lied. He was interested in Harry just a little bit in the boyfriend way, he guessed but it wasn't what Zayn thought. Harry wasn't like that. He was interesting and Handsome and nearly perfect. How could Zayn even think that ? Maybe because he had never met Harry, Louis thought and the idea of Zayn meeting Harry made Louis stop and smile. He set his broom aside and dropped in on the sofa next to Zayn and smiled widely. Zayn rolled his eyes,"What?" Zayn asked now feeling Annoyed with Louis. Louis laughed a bit and batted his eye lashes," You wanna meet him? To prove to you that he's no serial killer or nymphomaniac?"

Zayn shrugged indifferent to Louis' proposal," Me meeting him won't prove anything.He could still be an all american psycho-"

"He's British !" Louis exclaimed proudly,"He's from Cheshire born in Holmes chapel-"

"Wait so he's a godly fuck, perfect enough for you to want me to meet him, and he's posh?" Zayn questioned pausing his game again,"Louis what the bloody fuck does that sound like to you? That sounds like a murder waiting to happen. He could be a stalker for all you know-"

"Zayn, just please,"Louis started to be but he stopped and frowned,"You know what never mind,Zayn. Just forget it."

Zayn felt bad as Louis got up and resumed to clean up the living room in silence. After a few moments Zayn paused the game again and turned around to face Louis who was moving about in the kitchen slamming pots and beginning to throw his fit. Zayn had to stop this train in its tracks,"Fine, I guess meeting the bloke couldn't hurt."

Louis looked at Zayn for a moment then resumed mixing about with the pots,"You don't have to. I don't really care if you do. Its perfectly fine if you don't. I just wanted you because I thought you'd like him, you know. But its fine-"

"For fucks sake, Louis,"Zayn moaned,"I said I'll meet him-"

"Zayn,I don't care-"

"What do you want to do? go to a movie or something? Like diner or something? do you want me to bring Perrie too?" Zayn asked lowly turning back to the T.v,"It could be a double date or whatever-"

"I said its fine,Zayn,"Louis muttered again as he started opening draws in the fridge,"I really don't-"

"Saturday good for you?" Zayn asked blandly," Bowling , yeah? Maybe like a night in or something? Movie night?"

"I don't care,"Louis said again loudly as he uncapped the milk and took a swig right from the bottle.

"Six sounds good to you mate?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah six is fine,"Louis sighed,"But I'll have to call and check with him first."


End file.
